Tiger
Tiger is a male Carcharodontosaurus from Prehistoric Island. History Trouble A Hadrosaur herd is grazing peacefully until Tiger arrives and kills a Maiasaura from the herd. Later the Spinosaurus are taking a peaceful stroll when then intrude on Tiger's territory. Tiger dose not tolerate any intruder and attacks the Spinosaurus family. Tiger tries to surprise attack the Spinosaurus family but Nefertiti spots Tiger in time. Nefertiti quickly gets ready to fight Tiger. Senior and Stewie then join in to try and scare away Tiger. Despite having numbers on there side the Spinosaurus family retreat. A Kings End Tiger comes in and battles Slayer. Both knock each other over. However Junior wonders toward the dead Triceratops. Slayer knocks over tiger and is about to kill him when he is distracted by Junior. This forces Malachite to jump in and protect his baby. He strikes down Slayer giving Junior a chance to escape. Slayer then gets the upper hand on Malachite. Despite knocking Malachite down multiple times Malachite stays alive. Stewie then attacks. But then Tiger gets back up and bites down on Slayer. With all of his strength Tiger smashes Slayer with his tail throwing him into a tree. impaling Slayer. However Slayer is still alive.The Carnotaurus herd then arrive to finish the job. The big carnivores then leave to reunite with there families. A Welcome Return 10 years later Tiger has a daughter now named Mako. Who is seen staring at the herd looking for a moment to strike one of the young Ceratopsians. Later her father Tiger arrives to hunt with her. Mako wants to attack. But Tiger nudges her away. Tiger leads her to find easier prey. Shockwaves Todd's herd fell down a dried up water fall. With all of them injured from the fall. Mako and Tiger arrive to feast on the injured herd. 4 of Todd's herd members can walk away. But the rest are food to the many carnivores. Including Mako and Tiger. Partners Tiger watches The Rouge Male as he terrorizes Prehistoric Island. Tiger then realizes that The Rouge Male must die for the everyone else's own good Desperation Tiger and Mako are resting. Until the sounds of the fight wake them up. They rush to plains to see Brute Pisces and the Utahraptor pack all defeated. Mako and Tiger quickly begin to rush to the South. Reunion Tiger and Mako have finished there migration to the South. There they meet Malachite and tell him and his family to come over to the Plains and kill the Rouge Male. Return Of The King Pt 1 Mako and Tiger along with Malachites pack come to ready to fight The Rouge Male Return Of The King Pt 2 Tiger Malachite and the Utahraptor pack all charge in to try and kill The Rouge Male. Mako and Malachites two kids stay behind. But Mako can't stand to see her father in danger so she and Malachites to kids charge into battle. But Mako is effortlessly knocked over. Tiger charges back into battle. Mako also tries to charge in and distract The Rouge Male from her father. It dose not work. And tiger gets bitten on the neck. Although Tiger survives. After the Rouge Male is defeated Mako checks up on her father. He seems to be fine. Appearances * PI S2 EP6 * PI S2 EP7 * PI S3 EP1 * PI S3 EP4 * PI S3 EP8 * PI S3 EP9 * PI S3 EP10 * PI S3 EP11 * PI S3 EP12 Category:Prehistoric Island Category:Prehistoric Island Characters